thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/All about Conscience - Zach is BORED
Ugh. Apparently everyone's out on secret missions and stuff, meanwhile I'm just sitting here messing around on Iris's computer. Anyhow, I saw the last episode summaries Iris put up, and I thought I should explain...Conscience. I found a baby was found while on a mission bringing justice to a murderer who killed the little guy's parent. I brought him back, and Mister Oculus at first didn't approve of having a baby around, but then he decided the child was probably found by fate, 'cause he's real big on fate and such, ya know? Anyhow, so he named the kid Conscience and raised him. Little guy always looked lika an angel. He trained his whole life to be a Gavel, and for a while, he was one of the best. However, one day, for some reason, he started looking at Mister O differently. I recognized it as the look my pop used to give to me every time I came home...not a good look. No one knew why. A month later, we were attacked by an organization we had been trying to take down. It turned out they somehow got Conscience to rat our location out. We took them out, but Conscience tried to escape; Not. A. !@#$%^. Chance. Mister Oculus spent hours interogating him, we could all hear screaming, at one point he hit one of Mister Oculus's eyes, and we all felt that. Eventually, Mister Oculus locked him up and went to his room to be alone. Mister Oculus normally would have killed someone for his actions, but the guy couldn't bring himself to do it after raising Conscience his whole life...so turned him into a little cartoon devil, and named him Dan Devilish (I came up with the name). He made a cartoon about it....drawing "Conscience" looking more like he did when he was a baby. That little devil on the show is him, serving his punishment. Years later, Mister Oculus, while in one of his droopy "humanity is doomed" moods that he gets into when there's an unusually high level of crime, related to me and the Lawyer why he had done it. Conscience also believed it was fate. He believed he was destined to take down Mister Oculus and .... and....replace.....re...replace him.... by soaking.....in his blood....and absorbing the zilvra......for himself...... The original description was much more...disturbing....and gorey. I threw up the first time I heard it, so I simplified it for you guys so you don't upchuck all over your tech. I don't like to think about what was going through that guy's head. I was the one who brought that kid back. I feel like it's my fault, almost. I should have tipped off the police or dropped him off at a shelter or somethin'. Mister Oculus is big on fate, but our actions decide what comes next. He still believes our actions pick chance, that different actions lead to different futures. What will this future hold? By the way...Dan Devilish didn't come with us when we escaped. Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye